The invention relates generally to online medical databases, and more specifically to an online medical database and collaboration tool that can be used by surgeons, hospitals, medical institutions, manufacturers and others to collect, store, analyze and harvest clinical and radiologic data.
Currently hospitals and other medical institutions have medical databases that can store patient identification information and medical information. However, many of these database systems are proprietary to the particular medical institution and cannot communicate with the database systems of other medical institutions. In addition, many of these systems may only be used to retrieve data regarding a particular patient.